Ode à la nature
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Duo au milieu de la nature. Oneshot mimi et courte juste parce.que la nature est belle et Heero encore plus, lol.


Auteur : Artemis !

... WELCOME à tout le monde !

Genre : Rêverie, nature, peace and love, vive la vie quoi ! Yaoi 1x2. Et pis **POV de Duo**, je n'sais faire que ça, lol.

Couple : 1x2x1 ! Quelle question !

Disclaimer : Personne à moi. Heero dans ma chambre, dans sa cage, contre sa volonté. Faute à Hécate…

H : Oh, tu t'en es jamais plainte !

A : Reste dans TA fic, je reste dans la mienne… Allez, Bonne lecture !

**Commentaire post-relecture :** Ceci est une **trèèèèèèèèèès** vieille fic et alors que je triais mes dossiers sous mon nouvel ordi (dont mon dossier d'écrits) j'ai trouvé ça. Et à mon gd étonnement elle n'a jamais fait l'objet d'un post. Un oubli je suppose.  
Comme certains l'ont peu être remarqué en ce moment je suis rarement presente (prepa je te hais) et surtt sous le fandom gw (hpdm je t'adore). Ne recevant plus de reviews (du fandom gw)j'ai laissé "vegeT" 2 fics. Dernièremen une rev' m'a demanD la suite de "Z'avez demandé l'Enfer ? (...)" (ce titre est fun, mais long, lol).  
Si cette attente n'est pas la seule il faut me le dire sinon ces fics risquent de vegeter encore longtps...

Voilà c tt ce que j'avais à dire...

Je vs adore tous !

'temis

* * *

Ode à la nature ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas de mission.  
Il fait beau.  
Je me suis installé dehors, adossé à un arbre.

J'observe.

J'observe la nature.

Je ressens.

Devant moi s'étend la plaine faite de milliers de couleurs différentes, variant au gré des mouvements qu'un vent léger fait prendre à l'herbe.  
Les verts se mêlent aux bleus du ciel formant sous mes yeux un paysage qui crée en moi un émerveillement sans bornes.  
Toute la splendeur de la nature s'étale là, devant moi, et devant tout un chacun pour qui sait la voir.  
Mais la voir ne suffit pas, il faut l'aimer. Osez l'aimer. Et le crier, le crier haut et fort, j'aime notre Terre, j'aime cette nature, j'aime le calme, j'aime… j'aime, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Je ferme les yeux, ce sens qui a tendance à occulter les autres, et laisse vagabonder les autres.

J'écoute.  
J'écoute le silence de la nature, ce silence qui n'existe pas.  
J'écoute les oiseaux, au-dessus de moi qui chantent .Il doit y avoir un nid car j'entends des oisillons réclamer.  
J'entends encore le bruit que font mes vêtements, mes cheveux, leurs frottement, car le moindre mouvement ici s'entend.  
J'entends aussi cet arbre. Le bruit du vent entre ses branches verdoyantes, faisant ses feuilles s'entrechoquer, se rapprocher pour mieux se repousser.  
Comme tout, on s'attire, on se rejette.  
Comme avec lui.  
L'éternel jeu du chat et de la souris.  
Comme sous l'action de quelques vents invisibles.

Ce même vent qui me caresse la peau comme le font les rayons du soleil.

Je sens.  
Je sens l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche, je sens la nature, la terre. Je sens mon environnement, pur, loin de toutes pollutions de quelque nature que ce soi.  
Loin de l'homme.  
C'est clair que cette planque est dans un coin paumée, mais ce n'est pas plus mal…  
Cela me permet de profiter seul des doux effluves de la nature et de toutes ses merveilles.

Sous mes doigts l'herbe gorgée de rosée.  
Sur ma joue la délicate caresse du vent, instant fragile et fugace.  
Et mes cheveux détachés, glissant contre l'écorce tendre de cet arbre.

Ici règne en maître l'éphémère,

La sérénité, atteinte.

Je suis bien.

Je réouvre les yeux.

Il y a un sens que la nature va me permettre de combler mais pour cela il faut que je la quitte, la laissant seule, en paix.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, je sais que demain, sûrement, elle sera là, encore, patiente, attendant, suivant son rythme. Car la Terre, ce n'est pas L2.  
Ici, … ici, je peux avoir confiance.

Je m'en vais, tranquille, vers notre planque assouvir le dernier de mes sens, le goût.

Ces derniers, toujours au aguets, repèrent avec une facilité déconcertante la présence de Quatre dans la cuisine. Ce soir, repas végétarien : « steaks » de soja sauce barbecue accompagnés sans doute de salades, tomates voir carottes râpées tel que je le connais. Même si j'aime ça je vais rechigner. Eh ! Faut sauver les apparences, hein !

Mais je me détourne.  
Là n'est pas ce que je recherche.

Je recherche un goût nouveau, une saveur indescriptible, quelque chose de parfait qui saura émoustiller mes papilles, créer un intérêt, une dépendance.  
Je recherche la drogue parfaite, la plus légitime, la plus naturelle.

Je pénètre dans notre chambre à Heero et moi.  
Il est sur son ordinateur. Foutu machine.

Je la lui prends délicatement des mains pour la retirer de ses genoux et la poser sur le bureau en face de lui.

Je m'assoie à cheval sur ses genoux et rapproche mon visage du sien.  
Si proche que je peux sentir son souffle, si proche que je peux sentir son cœur battre sous ma main, si proche… mais encore trop lointain.  
Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, attendant le choc de la réalité, celui généralement du sol sur mes fesses lorsque l'on vous repousse mais il ne vient pas.  
Je décolle à peine mes lèvres des siennes.  
Il ne bouge pas, gardant les yeux fermés, attendant.

Alors je recommence.  
Le contact entre les lèvres, instant magique, ma langue les frôlant, douce caresse, l'incursion de cette dernière dans sa bouche laissée libre, l'échange, le baiser passionnel avant-goût de fusion. Les mouvements fluides et se voulant discrets des bras, l'étreinte, presque vitale, le besoin, le lien, la dépendance, l'attirance, l'interaction.  
La satisfaction la plus grande de tous mes sens, l'extase. Bientôt.  
Car cette drogue tant recherchée, … c'est l'amour d'un autre.

* * *

Artemis : Heuuuuuuu, c'est quoi ça ? 

Hécate : A toi de nous l'dire crétine, c'est toi qui l'a écrite ( et vous remarquerez, je ne suis pas intervenu ) nan mais c'est quoi ce truc niais à deux bales

A : Eh ! C'est poétique, NUANCE. En fait j'ai ouvert une page Word… et ça a donné ça…

H : Et le lemon ? Oucékilé ?

A : JE ferais une séquelle lemon S'Il y a des reviews et SI on me le demande… nan mais…

H : Bah on est pas dans la merde alors…

A : T.T

(Artemis relisant : Arf, c marrant, ya 2ans et demi g t deja aussi folle !  
Hecate : Surtt que ns sommes tjs là ! héhéhé...  
Artemis : Mmmmm...)

(V270603)


End file.
